


Love is Four Walls

by satanibrahimovic



Series: Together, To Be (Haikyuu!!!) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gangbang, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyond this mere apartment was a home cultivated by four men whom you could not imagine a life without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Four Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! After some debate, I've decided to take on a different approach to posting--that is, posting fics individually rather than bundling them up in a collection! Thus, as some of you may have noticed, I have dissolved my Haikyuu collection and will be posting both individually! Anyway, hope you all enjoy this one-shot, which I based off of f(x)'s "4 Walls!" Thanks so much for reading!

Stepping back into one's home after a week of college exams was a joy that could not be easily matched.

The weary minds of students everywhere could finally rest after hours of studying and testing--and yours was no different. With the city being so frigid at this time of year, you let out a relieved sigh as you stepped into your gloriously heated apartment, a place you could affirm to be your home after two years. While you appreciated how the unit was spacious and looked to be the ideal of many, it was the atmosphere that caused you to love it so much, one cultivated by your four roommates and the unique relationship you had with them.

Without having to look at the floor to see whose shoes were there, the silence was enough to tell you that Bokuto was out. You knew that Oikawa had to take his nephew over to his grandparents' house today--and should be back later on--while Daichi's exams were going to run late. The only pair of shoes you saw were Kuroo's, who was probably taking a nap.

Stepping ahead, you wandered over to the living room and confirmed your assumptions. Kuroo was sprawled across the couch, his backpack resting against it. Knowing him, he probably went to sleep as soon as he came home.

With a smile, you leaned down to kiss his forehead before you went to put your things away in your bedroom. Curiously enough, there was a note on your dresser. The messy scrawl was recognizable to be Bokuto's, which, along with a grinning little portrait of himself giving a thumbs up, stated:

_Hey, hey, hey, babe! I went to buy groceries, but before I left, there was something we all prepared for you in the bathroom!_

Laughing softly, you did as you were instructed, only to be immediately awed at the romantic display that was put in place by the four. Lit candles were carefully and artistically placed around the bathroom, the bathtub was full with--as you went to feel--steaming hot water and petals of your favorite flower, with a basket full of bubble bath soap, bath bombs, and other amenities that you were known to fancy, each labeled with the name of who had chosen it out for you.

Without hesitation, you stripped down to enjoy your gift. After picking out which accessories to use, you immersed yourself in the bathtub, feeling your weariness from school wash away. You looked out to see the dimly lit state of the bathroom. Offered a gorgeous, almost unworldly atmosphere, your eyes fell upon the vase that lead you to your new-found home.

_College was about experimentation, satisfying curiosities, and finding one's self. For as cliche of a phrase that it was, it was nonetheless true. One night, you did all three at a party. By chance, you were invited to a Christmas celebration by a classmate. Also attending were four schoolmates, all in their third year at your college. You recognized Daichi from a lecture class whereas Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa had approached you every so often whenever they ran into you at the library or computer labs._

Winter was the season that brought people together, especially for warmth. That night, your body--ever so chilled and frozen--couldn't get enough heat from Kuroo, who had you literally cornered at your classmate's house. Oikawa couldn't warm you up, even with the way he whispered all the filthy things he had been wanting to do to you all semester, sending delightful shivers along your skin. Lead to a car, you were pounced at the backseat by Bokuto, who rambled on over how cold you were, cockily stating that he would raise your temperature while clawing at your clothes. Driving all five of you back to the apartment, it was Daichi who lead you into the apartment, groaning over how he had an eye on you for so long.

It was a night that you never would forget as you were certain that this was to be a one-time fling.

You were wrong.

Next morning, you, in your soreness, felt too embarrassed to face all four at once after the events of the precious night--despite how much pleasure they bestowed upon you. With the four asleep, you had to wiggle out of Oikawa's grasp around your waist and a snoring Bokuto's iron grip on your leg. However, in your desperation to get out before any one stirred, you accidentally ran into the least sturdy table in existence, which in turn caused a fancy-looking vase to topple over and crash onto the floor.

How anyone could notice any other sound when Bokuto was snoring was beyond you.

Even so, sure enough, all four came rushing--or tumbling, in Bokuto's case--out. Immediately, a glint formed in Kuroo's eyes as a sleazy but mischievous smile formed on his features,

"What's this now? Our little kitten trying to escape? And even breaking Oikawa's precious vase too~"

Oikawa, feigning despair, cried out, "Ahh, that was a gift from Iwa-chan! That vase was a symbol of our friendship! It was meant to retain his spirit! Now he'll be haunting this apartment!"

Genuinely astonished, Bokuto queried, "Huh? But wasn't this vase a housewarming gift from your mom-" He was immediately silenced by Kuroo's elbow jabbing into his side.

His eyes narrowing at the other three, Daichi growled under his breath, "Hey, what are you two planning-?"

Speaking over him, Oikawa chirped, "How do you intend on amending for this sin, my cute underclassman?"

"And certainly, money cannot pay for such a sentimental relic, yeah?" Kuroo grinned while ignoring Bokuto's whines.

Well, there went your initial option. Though, from the looks of things, your means of forgiveness was already pre-determined, and so you asked, "Do you already have something in mind?"

Oikawa and Kuroo grinned, Daichi gasped and Bokuto beamed.

To any college student trying to make ends meet, staying at a big, fully-furnished apartment free of rent was a dream. And yet, that was the proposition and you eventually accepted after much thought--and after they physically persuaded you with another round of your first night with them. You assumed that you had to help with the house, which you were already for, even if they insisted that it was fine.

It wasn't even desiring sex from you, though that occurred more often than you could recall.

In the end, they just wanted you.

Before the party, you had been their main topic of discussion, mentioning encounters with you along with other qualities that they had noticed. The makings and foundation of your relationship was beginning to form. All they needed was the most important component: you and your consent.

You never regretted your decision.

Lost in thought and the heat of the water, you didn't notice someone enter the bathroom. It wasn't until you felt a hand wander along your damp neck and heard a voice speak that you snapped out of your thoughts.

"Hmm, looks like someone's enjoying themselves."

Surprised, you snapped out of your reverie to see Kuroo sitting at the edge of the tub, a glass of wine in hand and a grin on his features. You smiled in return and remarked, "It was a lovely surprise to come home to. Thank you."

"Daichi came up with the idea at first. He said you were looking too stressed out," Kuroo chuckled softly while bringing his hand to your cheek. "And that's something none of us can stand to see."

Your head leaned against his palm while you sighed with content, "I am thankful for that."

He took a sip of his drink while his thumb traced over your lips. His expression softened though his eyes still had that mischievous glint, "Ah ah ah, we should be thanking you, my dear. Life is far more interesting and delightful with you around." Bending down, he leaned closer to you, his lips brushing over yours-

**"Haha, the great owl returns from his hunt!"**

"So...noisy..."

"Hmm~? Frowning like that will only age you more, Daichi~!"

"...If only you had stayed out longer, Oikawa."

Huffing, Kuroo drew away from you, "And there goes the peace." Still, his lips curled into a grin, "Though looks like Daichi's in a bad mood."

"He just got out of exams though," you pointed out, realizing that the water was becoming cool.

"As did you and you were still so gracious," Kuroo chuckled before kissing your cheek. "I'll go help Bokuto get dinner started, alright? Go get dressed. I'll tell Daichi to clean this up." He rose up to his feet and carefully stepped out.

You remained in the water for a few more moments before deciding that you had relaxed enough. Though, as you exited the tub, you realized that you still had petals sticking to your body, much to your amusement.

"Need some help?"

The light switched on. You turned to see Daichi, whose tired expression brightened upon seeing you, a towel in his hand.

Smiling, you nodded, "If you wouldn't mind."

Plucking each petal off--all while adoring you both quietly to himself and openly--Daichi wrapped the towel around your body. Before he went to extinguish the candles, he kissed you fondly while taking you into his arms. "Did you enjoy your bath?" He queried, an earnest look on his face.

"Of course, I did. Thank you so much, Daichi," you sighed before offering a kiss of your own to him. "You should relax too."

He let out a hearty laugh, "I already feel at ease now that you're in my arms, my love. But thank you though." Playfully swatting your behind, he grinned, "You should probably dress up now before you get sick."

"Yes, Captain," you teased before making your exit, finding joy in the way his breath hitched.

To your luck, you stepped into the bedroom to see Oikawa in the midst of changing. His jacket and shirt were off, his pants remained though his belt was undone. Seeing you enter the room, a sultry look immediately formed on his features, "Now this is a sight to be welcomed home to."

Shutting the door close, you approached him before your arms wrapped around his lean, toned frame, your heart giddy, "I haven't seen you all day, Tooru."

"As have I, my love. Being away from you was torture," he broke from his seduction to enter his more over-dramatic side as he embraced you tightly. "But alas, there was no one else who could take Takeru to my grandparents' house for the weekend."

You kissed his cheek, "You're such a good uncle."

He grinned cheekily, "I know. I should be rewarded for my excellence, don't you think~?" You knew what was coming. "Thankfully, I already have my prize...!"

Your towel was tugged down just as you were flung to the bed, a predatory Oikawa stalking over to you with lustful need. His lips captured yours in a scorching kiss and you shivered as his denim-clad hips ground against your own. With him still clothed however, you rolled both of you over so you were on top, much to his surprise and annoyance, a mix of poutiness and a narrowed stare.

Dinner was forgotten at this point.

"We still need to keep things even, you know?" You giggled while your hands reached to pull down his pants. Seeing his erection protrude through his boxer-briefs only encouraged your desire, feeling slick wetness pool between your legs.

"Isn't it more fun when I'm on top though?" He whined, only to sigh as your hand dipped beneath his waistband. A groan escaped him as your fingers wrapped around his cock, "And isn't it more fun when I'm doing the teasing?"

You helped him shed the last of his clothing, "That's debatable."

Yet before things could escalate further, the door suddenly slammed open, with the mighty cry of "Baby, there you are-! Ooo, I was hoping to have you for dessert, but I don't think I can wait any longer!"

"Hmph, and here I was hoping that I could have you all to myself tonight," Oikawa huffed with annoyance before peeking around you to shoot Bokuto a glare. "Stupid owl."

Smirking with pride, Bokuto only undressed while approaching the bed, "One cannot feel complete without me around!"

"Now _that's_ debatable," Oikawa shot back, much to your amusement. "Shouldn't you be making dinner?"

"Marinating meat is a process that should be respected!"

"Hmph, as is not shoving the responsibility onto another person before taking off."

All three of you turned back to see a somewhat irate Kuroo, with Daichi approaching after hearing all the commotion.

The atmosphere was questionable until you spoke up, each man immediately focusing on you, "Would it be too much to keep things going?"

Bokuto gasped, "Of course not!"

"Not at all, my dearest," Oikawa purred while squeezing your bare hips.

"You know there is nothing too much for you to ask," Daichi laughed while removing his sweater.

Kicking the door close, Kuroo smirked widely as he stated, "As greedy as always, aren't you, little kitten?"

Dinner wouldn't be in a while due to Bokuto's preparations, which was fine, as your hunger was still being sated while your mouth remained full. Whether it was by the guidance of Kuroo's or Daichi's hands, your lips wrapped around either of their cocks, your tongue eagerly running along their rigid skin. Both encouraged you through groans and praises of your name and dirty talk, all while grabbing your hair and reaching down for your breasts.

Along with this, you were subjected to having Bokuto and Oikawa fucking you vigorously. The brunette beneath you was driving you senseless with fluid yet hard thrusts, slowly undoing you with each filthy praise for you and your body. On the other hand, Bokuto drove into you relentlessly from behind, nipping at your neck, slapping your ass--anything to leave his presence on you.

And as they did so many times before, they pleasured you to your heart's content and more. To their satisfaction, they watched as you cried out and fell into a delighted, weary heap--one in need of another bath, Oikawa chirped while soothingly rubbing your side. You curled up against his chest, catching your breath while regaining your bearings.

This was nothing short of complete bliss.

Between those four walls, between those four men, you found home and you found love.


End file.
